My Ex-Boyfriend's Girlfriend
by MissPop
Summary: A one-shot between Karma and Zita. Based on the supertease that was released and the kiss that they shared.
**AN: After watching the teaser video of Faking It Season 3, I feel like my inner gay has been resurrected. Like, damn. Seeing Karma and Zita kiss ignited wonderful feelings inside of me. I used to be a loyal soldier of the Karmy army, but, now, I feel like I'm slowly switching to a different team.**

 **I like Karma and Amy together because I can relate to them (Falling in love with your bestfriend, but then getting rejected so now there is kind of a rift between your friendship). The hopeless romantic in me wants them to end up together because that would be the "perfect happy ending".**

 **I hope the Faking It writers explore more about Karma and Zita's relationship, whether it'd be sexual or romantic, I don't care. I just want to see more of them. I'm probably just being delusional, but they could work. I mean, Zita was over-considerate to Karma's situation when they all flew to watch Duke's fight. Maybe she's just doing it for Liam, maybe not, but still- you can't be that accommodating to someone, who is basically a stranger. She bought her an expensive dress and let her fly back, using Zita's private jet, after that incident with Liam. Even if she's rich, that's too much!**

 **I may be looking too much into it, but I can't help but ship them now. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one-shot!**

* * *

"I think you're only with me because you can't be with her!"

Soft lips and strawberries.

Those are the first two things to enter Karma's mind the moment Zita smashed their lips together.

 _I have always wondered how soft Zita's plump lips were. I never thought they would feel like heaven! Oh, wait. We are in a party. In the middle of the crowd. In front of Liam. And I'm straight! Pull away, Karma! Pull. Away._

Karma pulled away quickly, and forced a frown on her face. "What was that for?" She asked.

"Yeah, Zita. What the hell was that?" Liam asked angrily. He cannot believe his ex-girlfriend was just kissed by his current girlfriend, in front of him! Yes, a small part of him is turned on right now, but he could not shake of the sense of betrayal.

In all actuality, Zita does not even know why she did that. All she could think of was getting back on Liam for using her as a rebound. She only kissed Karma to spite him. The heiress never expected to like the kiss the way she did. "I wanted to know what is it about her that is driving you crazy!" She shouted, her voice cracking at the end, and tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Karma's frown deepened. She does not want to be a home-wrecker and she does not want to come between them both.

Before Liam could say anything, Shane appeared in front of him. "Booker, apparently, someone spiked the punch. Now I don't really care about drinking alcoholic juice, but some guy just threw up by the buffet table because he couldn't handle too much alcohol. You better fix this before your dad sees what just happened!" He exclaimed, as he grabbed Liam's arm and dragged him towards the buffet table.

"Hey," Karma put a hand on Zita's shoulder, but was shrugged off.

"Don't. You win, okay? He is clearly still in love with you."

The shorter brunette let out a small laugh. "Win what? Liam? Contrary to popular belief, I'm actually over him. I only see him as a friend, Zita." It is true. Karma is a hundred percent over Liam Booker. When she was given a doubtful look, she sighed. "Do you want to get some fresh air? You look like you could use some."

Zita gave her a nod and Karma lead the way outside.

Both girls are currently sitting on a bench, just staring at the nightsky.

"So... That kiss... Was that some sort of revenge? I wouldn't be surprised if it was. I mean, my previous boyfriend slept with my best friend to hurt me, so I'm pretty familiar with those kind of stuff," Karma stated, attempting to make the heartbroken girl beside her laugh.

She succeeded because Zita chuckled. "That's different... kind of."

A few minutes of silence has passed. Zita, trying to subtly wipe her tears away.

"Are we good? You probably hate me because of my past relationship with Liam but,..."

"Can we please not talk about him for now? We're okay. And I don't hate you. I think I know now why people are so drawn towards you," the heiress stated as she gazed up the sky.

"Yeah?"

The taller girl nodded. "You have this subtle charm around you. It is only noticeable once people have finally gotten to know you. You have a way of making people special, even if they're practically strangers, which drives them to be closer to you. Though you are one of the most selfish people I have ever met-"

"Wh-"

Zita put her hand up and raised an eyebrow. "Let me finish first. Though you are one of the most selfish people I have ever met, you only do what you do because you think it would benefit everyone. You think you know what is best for everyone, and, along the way, you get sidetracked. You confuse what other people actually need to what you just want. You try to give everyone what they want, you try to please everyone, but you just can't. And that is why people are drawn towards you. They know that, once they're a part of your life, you would do anything in your power to please them. All of us like to be tended to. It's human nature, and you're great at giving other people that."

"Oh. Wow. That's- I never knew you thought of me that way," Karma stuttered, her cheeks turning red.

The taller girl just shrugged. "I haven't always thought about you like that. I did some observation first, and that's what I came up with. And it's not exactly a good thing."

Karma is at loss for words. She does not know how to respond to that. "Um, so, uh... did you like the kiss?" She suddenly blurted out.

Zita laughed. A full-blown laughter this time. All traces of sadness, gone. Karma would have gotten offended, but she is just happy to see this girl beside her in a better mood. "I also forgot to add: you're also incredibly narcissistic." Karma pouted and just gave her a questioning look. Zita rolled her eyes. "Fine. Yes, I liked it. Did you?"

"Well, I'm, uh, straight," Karma said weakly.

"Right. Karma, you may have fooled everyone, even Amy, but you're not fooling me. I _know_ you enjoyed it. Come on, you can tell me. I don't kiss and tell- though people probably know about what happened since we did kiss in the middle of the party."

Karma groaned. "Okay, I may have enjoyed it a bit." Karma has always wondered if she is bisexual. She could not really compare her kisses with Amy because she has always thought about the blonde girl as her best friend. In her mind, Amy is this girl she basically grew up with and she is having a hard time thinking of her as something else. So she just thought that she liked her best friend's kisses because she is comfortable with it and because she trusts her. Kissing Zita made her realize that Amy is not the only girl she could be comfortable in kissing. Maybe someday, she could explore her feelings with Amy, but right now, she needs to do some self-discovery first.

Zita smirked. "See? That wasn't so hard."

Karma bumped the heiress' shoulder with hers. "Shut up."

Zita turned to fully face the other girl, their faces getting closer to each other. "Make me."

And so Karma did.


End file.
